Nightwing Beyond
by bat fan1987
Summary: They say your life flashes before your eyes as you die, my name is Nightwing and this is my story. 2nd story in my series
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

…

AN:

Co –author: Rachie

Sequel to Bat's Rising please read it first or you won't follow this

My favourites are too many to list lol so check it out on my profile

Please review

…

Chapter 1

…

"They say your life flashes before your eyes as you die, well siting here in this rubbish strewn, smelly and wet ally on the verge of blacking out I gotta say it's true my name is Nightwing and this is my story"

…

"Wow, she recorded this while she was laying there thinking she was gonna die?"

"Shut up McGinnis," Dana growls at me, "I wanna hear this."

Wrapping an arm round Dana's shoulder I pull her in for a hug then look round at the old and new Bat family sat around the table in Bruce's kitchen. Bruce sits at the head of the table with his normal dark suit and blank expression. Dick is sitting across from me in a white T-shirt and grey pants with a worried look. Barbara is next to him in dark pants and a jumper with her dad's brown coat on, glancing from Dick to the recording. Tim sits at the other end of the table in grey pants and a T-shirt, wringing his hands in his lap looking scared.

He must be thinking about what the Joker did to him.

Next to Tim is Jason with Cassie on his lap both still in their Robin and Batgirl suits but with their masks off looking nervous as they watch Tim.

They must be thinking about what happened to Tim as well.

Next to them is me with Dana sitting in my lap in her black T-shirt and pants that she wears under her suit with silent tears running down her cheeks. I'm still in my suit pants but with a white T-shirt on and my cowl off. Kissing Dana on the cheek I reach over and press the play button.

…

3 days earlier

"Ow god damn it!" I shout sucking my finger then glaring at the offending needle

How is it I can do all the soldering and not get burned, yet I keep stabbing myself with a needle doing the stitching?

"At least it is almost done. All I have to do is stitch these arms on," I mutter to myself then pull the black fabric back in place.

Roll on tonight assuming I don't pass out from blood loss.

…

Pulling on the black top of my suit with the stylised blue bird with its wings up stretched sitting just above my breasts I admire the look in the mirror. Well the stitching isn't great but it will have to do. Pulling the black pants, boots and gloves on, I smooth the top out over my stomach then clip the yellow belt on. Holding the cowl in my hand I glance at my reflection

"I hope I don't regret this," I mutter before pulling the plain, black cowl on.

Turning away from the mirror I jump out my window and glide over to the opposite building.

Rolling as I land to cushion the impact I stand up and grin to myself "Well at least the wings work better test the rest I suppose, don't want it to fail on me in a fight". Flicking my wrist I make a throwing star pop into my hand then slip it back. Moving across the roof I aim for the apartment block across the street and fire the grapple hook and use it to swing around and onto the roof. Cycling through the filter settings in my cowl I smile as I make out the heat from the buildings around me "Schway I guess it all works time to go do some work; I just hope I can avoid Terry and the others till I'm ready."

Leaping from the building firing my jets I head off into Neo Gotham to find some muggers or something.

…

After thirty minutes of jumping from roofs I feel exhausted. "Definitely need to sort out some transport." Panting I lean over a building and try to catch my breath. "How the hell do those guys do this every night?"

"No! Get away from me!" I hear a woman scream. Jumping into the alley I look around the corner and see a young woman cowering in the corner with three guys standing over her.

"What's the matter Babe? We just wanna play," the biggest guy leers at her.

Oh great three rapists, well I wanted a challenge.

Jumping onto the fire escape, I rest on the end closest to the three men then pull a smoke bomb from a pouch on my belt. Taking careful aim I throw it between the three men.

"What the hell is going on?" The first guy shouts.

"Must be one of the Bats," Someone else shouts.

"Oh crap, I hope it's not Batwoman. I heard what she done to the last rapist she found; he needed an operation after she kicked him." I smile as the three guys winced in sympathy for the poor criminal.

Guess Dana must have been mad with Terry for something that night. She kicked that guy so hard in the crotch she almost broke her foot.

Jumping from the fire escape, I open my wings and glide down dropping right on top of the first thug, smashing him face first into the floor and knocking him out.

"What? Who the hell are you?" The second guy grunts at me.

"I'm Nightwing," I growl before spinning and kicking him hard in the side of the face, knocking him out cold. Turning to face the third guy I grin at him "Now easy way or hard way?"

Pulling a flick knife from his pocket he just runs at me. "Hard way it is."

Jumping over him, I kick the back of his head; as he stumbles I sweep his feet from under him then bring my full weight down on his stomach, winding him. While he gasps for air, I kick the knife away. Then I punch him in the face to knock him out. I then tie his hands and feet up, turning to the woman I see her staring at me.

"Umm… Hi. You okay?" I smile at her; she just screams and runs away. "You're welcome," I yell at her back. Grabbing the first guy I drag him to the alley mouth then get the other two and tie them all under the street light so the police will see them.

Firing my grapple hook I land back on the roof and lean against the low wall. I try to catch my breath. "How the hell do you guys do this every night?"

"Lots and lots of high energy food and lots of endurance training," A familiar male voice says from beside me. Jumping up and spinning around, I see a familiar pointy eared silhouette.

Crap. It had to be Terry. Still better than Dana I suppose.

"Um, hi, Pointy ears," I say as I begin to flip backwards landing on the edge of the roof.

"Hey wait there!" Terry yells to me, holding his arm out and pointing towards me. He takes a step towards me so I get my wings out; I give a little giggle as I see Terry's face contort in disbelief.

"See you round, Batboy," I tease.

I would have called him pointy ears again but he would guess there and then that it was me.

I topple over the edge spreading my wings, firing my jets, my nerves going in case they decided to fail.

Terry jumps down after me grabbing my leg and causing us to bounce from the fire exit stairs, from one wall to the other in the stench filled ally. I bounced off the Dumpster crushing my left shoulder under the force then Terry lands on the edge of the lid and falls to the floor.

I dive up as quickly as I could to see Terry still rolling on the floor nursing his head.

"What did you do that for? You could have killed us!" I scream at him while I let my right foot land flatly on his crotch.

Dana will be pissed I hit him there, but I don't care.

I can still feel the tension in my body, but I know he felt more pain for it; I start climbing the stairs, trying to find a good spot that I could fire my grapple from.

"Wait there!" Terry yells after me again, finally getting to his feet; I see his arm fly straight, then a spark next to my right leg. Looking down I see one of the Batarangs stuck in the bar in the side rail.

"Hah! You missed," I call down to him, flicking my wrist I get hold of a throwing star between my fingers and flicking a second time I send it gliding through one of his pointy ears.

He flies up toward me so I run to the next flight of stairs making sure I have some room to move about. Terry gets closer to me so I jump off the staircase, I land my right foot on his left shoulder and use it to bounce across the ally and land with my grip on the rail on the opposite fire escape. I then swing my legs to ease myself up. Peaking over my shoulder I see Terry disoriented from spinning.

Managing to get onto the stairs I turn to see Terry getting level with me, kicking my foot over the railing I smash my boot into his shoulder causing him to drop slightly and land on the opposite stairs.

Using the chance I run up to the top and swing myself round to the roof. I spot an air-conditioning unit, then hide behind it so I get a chance to catch my breath.

I knew Terry wasn't going to go down easy, but I didn't know he'd gotten this much better.

"You might as well just come out. I know you're here," He yells out with frustration. He walks past me and I see as he turns his camouflage on, feeling the grin stretch along my cheeks I switch on my heat vision lenses. Slowly steeping out making sure I make no noise, I flick a star out to my fingers and crawl along slowly, I creep up behind a thick low wall and throw it over to where he is standing hitting him in the shin shorting out his camouflage. He beds to touch his leg and rubs it. "Nice Try" He grunts, looking right at me.

I dive straight for him, lunging with my shoulder straight into his gut and winding him. He crashes onto the floor as I stumble past him, then he starts to stand again. I sprint over, leaning backwards I manage to slide along the gravel on the roof and knock his leg out from under him. Before I get the chance to get up and run, he grabs my wrist, I feel a tingle up my arm. Thank God I had those electrodes to gather the electricity from their electric touch.

He swings into a sitting position and drops his knee into my stomach, leaving it there to try and restrain me. I throw my right hand into his face catching him square on the nose, causing him to grab his face. I then punch him in the crotch.

Strike two to the crotch Dana is really gonna be pissed now.

As he tilts to the left I manage to lift my right leg and push him off me then grabbing his arms I flip us over so I'm on top. I lean a knee on each of his arms, pinning him while I grab the ties from my belt. He wiggles under me but can't get me off.

"Are you done trying yet?" I ask him in short breaths.

He manages to roll onto his side getting his wrists free and aiming a punch to my face I quickly pull up my arm and let his punch crash into my forearm. The pain shoots up to my shoulder as I feel his knuckles clash onto the bone, before I can react I feel his hand on the back of my neck, I twist from his grip leaning my elbow into his ribs making him loosen his grip as he looks at me I notice a small rip in the stitching off my cowl showing my distinctive hair. He grunts a chuckle as he tries to say my name. So I shout over him.

"Since you didn't ask, I'm Nightwing, the girl who beat your butt." Using my knee I bang it into his hip to knock his concentration long enough for me to swing the rope around and tie his wrists together. He leans up and tries to flick a Batarang out so I trip him then kneel on his elbow making him wince. As he tries to get up I punch him in the face knocking him out then sit cross-legged on his chest so he can't move.

As he starts coming around I start pull his cowl off and pat his cheek and look at his face twisted into an angry scowl "I know who you are Terry! And if you try to stop me this time I'll tell everyone your secret."

He tries to speak but my weight on his chest means all he can do is grunt

"I can guess what that was and you shouldn't talk like that to a lady". I growl at him "Oh and don't worry I won't tell Dana's or the old mans, he has done too much for Gotham and she would never talk to me again".

Pulling his cowl back on I roll off him and grin before taping my com "This is Nightwing I know you can all hear me I just left Batman tied up on top of" Glancing down the side I spot the name of the building. Hmm got to love irony. "The Wayne tech building, I haven't hurt him except perhaps his pride. My money's on you being the one on my door step, Dana. I'll see you all later" jumping from the top of the building I fly off home. "That was fun, but I'm going to get hell off Dana in the morning".


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

…

AN:

Co –author: Rachie

Rough draft as Rachie cant open it when I send it attached to an e-mail so has to copy and paste from here sorry for the inconvenience to you my loyal readers.

Sequel to Bat's Rising please read it first or you won't follow this

My favourites are too many to list lol so please check it out on my profile and yes I think they are all worth reading lol and finally Please review as I need feed back even if you don't like it I wanna hear why so I can improve. WARNING: contains references to torture

…

Chapter 2

…

"I'm sure you guys are wondering why I picked the name Nightwing, I picked it because although the first Nightwing was solo he also Backed up the original Bat family, so people assume I have you guys watching my back which unnerves them". We hear Max laugh "Plus it is a very cool name"

…

"Well she has good taste" Dick grunts "sorry" he mumble's seeing the scowl on Dana's face

I quickly loop my arms round Dana's waist pining her arms so she can't try and punch Dick in the face.

"Why did you pick that name Dick?" Barbara asks while pushing a cup to tea towards Dana

_She must be hoping it will calm Dana down_

Dick takes a sip of his tea and looks round at all of us before he answers "after I left here the first time I hooked up with Superman and he told me the story of a hero from Krypton's past called Nightwing. I guess Supergirl must have told him about it or he learned it from that orb he recovered from Brainiac. Then when I joined the Titian's and meet Kori I needed a new name and it seemed to fit". Dick sips his tea again and grins "plus Kori thought it was a very sexy name" reaching over I hit the play button again.

…

2 days earlier

Ohh god my head is pounding rolling over in bed I look at the clock "eight o'clock god how the hell do Terry and the others cope with this". Siting up I realise the pounding is some one banging on the door

Crap must be Dana she could have at least let me get some sleep

Pulling my Bathrobe on I open the door and get a slap straight in the face

"Bloody hell" staggering back I rub my cheek looking out in to the hall I see Dana clearly pissed off "nice to see you too Dana, what did I do?" pushing past me she looks round my living room

"Don't bother Dana my family are never home"

"You really have to ask to what you did?" she growls at me

Crap Terry really is smarter than I give him credit for

"Still no clue sorry Dana" still rubbing my cheek I shut the front door.

"Come on Max" Turning to face me Dana holds three fingers up "one your the only person who ever calls Terry pointy ears". She puts one finger down. "Two you're the only person who has the skills to make a fully functioning suit". She puts another finger down. "Three Terry saw you're hair when the stitching ripped on your cowl and let's face it Max your pink hair is very unique you are Nightwing" she put the final finger down.

Collapsing on the couch I just glare at Dana "Fine, I'm Nightwing but what has it got to do with you? It's my choice"

"**Wrong!**" she screams at me "you picked a Bat family name, which makes it our business grab, your suit and put some clothes on your coming with me"

"**Why the hell should I**?" I shout at Dana standing up I glare at her

"Because the boss want's to at least see if you have potential as you beat Terry, the first Nightwing also want's to meet you and me and Batgirl are the one's who are testing you" Dana grins at me evilly

_Crap why did it have to be the two best fighters' _

Heading in to my room I pull on some clean underwear black pants and a yellow T-shirt and stuff my Nightwing suit in to a backpack

"All right come on let's get this over with" I growl at Dana

…

Jumping in Dana's car I throw my bag on the back seat then spot a brown battered bag on their "you're suit?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow

"Yes" Dana bluntly replies as she raises the roof on her car and starts it up. Then pulls on the to the main road and heads in the direction of Wayne manor

_Ohh boy she is really mad_

"All right Dana you're not just mad cause I didn't tell you I'm Nightwing, what else is up?" I ask her nervously.

Still watching the road Dana growls at me "how could you go and hit Terry in the crotch twice, he couldn't walk straight or sit properly for hours afterwards. I had planned for us to go for a walk and have a hot bath today as he has a rare day off. But when we finally got back last night all he could do was curl up on our bed and nurse himself. You know how long I have waited for a day for the two of us just to be like a normal couple with no patrol or suiting up to fight!"

_Crap she is going to bash my head in_

…

Pulling up at the gates Dana pulls a remote from the glove box of her car and opens the gate's and drives up to the door.

Jumping from the car Dana grabs her bag and heads inside turning round she glares at me "well you coming or not?" jumping out as well I grab my own bag from the back seat.

_Yep definitely very mad_

Heading in side I can here Mr. Wayne in the room to our left talking to someone "you sure about this Barbara?"

"She has been a model prisoner Bruce and she has been helping to tend the prison gardens and vegetable patch, hell thanks to her they have so much food over they are selling it to other prisons to help with the running costs. She was even impressed with how Eco friendly our technology is now I really think she has changed"

"Wait here" Dana walks in to the room where I see Mr. Wayne and Commissioner Gordon sat on a couch "what's up?" Dana asks as she shuts the door I don't hear anything for a minute then I hear Dana shout. "**Why the hell does the witch, want to see me?**" I can't hear the rest of the conversation but Dana comes storming out a little while later"**fine I will go, but I'm taking Batgirl with me**" she shouts over her shoulder then. Grabs me by the arm she starts dragging me towards another door "Dana chill you're gonna rip my arm off" letting go she just glares at me.

_Ohh great now she is even madder can this day get any worse_

Suddenly a young Chinese woman with shoulder length dark hair pop's her head round the door we were heading to "**come on you two I have appointments this afternoon and I can't afford to turn clients away!**" she shouts at us then slams the door shut.

"Come on" Dana grunts at me "you really don't want to see Cassie mad, she beat all of us one after the other once in training" I just groan

_Crap that was Batgirl why did they both have to be mad I'm so screwed_

Heading through the door I spot Cassie in a long grey coat stood by an old long case clock. She then pushes a button on the side of the clock revealing some stairs "come on you two can get changed in the cave" she calls back to us then heads down the stairs.

"Ohh my god I am finally going to get to see bat the cave" I can't help but grin looking at Dana I can tell despite how mad at me she is, she is trying not to smile at my excitement.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs I look at the huge computer opposite, then the case's with the old villain's costumes in and the old Bat family suits in particular the first Nightwing's.

Then I spot Cassie in her pure black suit with its yellow bat across her chest with her cape wrapped round her while siting in a young black haired man's lap at the computer.

_She must have had it on under that grey coat_

"That's Jason aka Robin Cassie's boyfriend his dad was the second Robin, they get even less time together than me and Terry do what with her owning her own dental surgery, come on let's get changed" Dana whispers to me.

Heading out of the changing area in our suits Dana pats my shoulder. "Come on you don't wanna be in here when Bruce comes down and sees Jason and Cassie sat in the chair making out he went crazy when he caught me and Terry" she shudders at the memory then heads to the lift.

Once the lift stops we head over to a target range "here you might as well see the scores" turning her back to me Dana punches a command in to a small computer bringing the scores up for me to look at.

…

1st Bruce 100%

1st Barbara 100%

1st Cassie 100%

1st Dana 100%

2nd Tim 98%

3rd Dick 96%

4th Terry 89%

5th Jason 70%

…

Dana turns back round to face me "Now you have to hit the bull's eye ten times in a row before you can move on to moving targets Max, and to pass that you need to get the bull five times out of ten". Dana pops one of her own Batarangs out the spins and hits the target dead in the bull for emphases. Turning back round she crosses her arms over her chest "so your turn Max" she passes me some Batarangs "here you will need these"

Sticking my tongue out at Dana I pop a throwing star out of the arm of my suit in to my hand "no thanks I have my own"

Turning to face the target I pop two more out and throw all three at once hitting all three bulls eyes, then popping more out I hit the reaming seven bulls. Turning to face Dana I laugh at her just staring with her mouth hanging open.

Ha you were hopping I was gonna fail weren't you Dana

"So moving targets please Dana ohh and to save you asking I have spent two years learning how to fight and throw" she just glares at me then hit's the switch. Turning back to the targets I take a moment to gauge the speed then throw hitting seven of them dead centre and miss the other two completely turning round I see Dana just glare at me "so how did I do?" Dana brings my result up and just stares at the screen looking over her shoulder I grin

…

4th Max 93%

…

"Ohh yeah who's bad, who's rad, who's never been had" I shout at top of my voice and dance round in circles "come on" Dana growls then walks back to the lift "time for you fight Cassie" I stop dancing and try not to show any fear.

I hope she doesn't break any of my bones

…

Stepping out of the lift in the sparing area we spot Cassie sat in the middle of the floor-meditating look up at us she grins. "I'm not gonna fight you Max I'm gonna see how stealthy you can be you're task is get my mask off without me hearing you" Dana heads up to a raised control area "killing the lights now" she calls out before it all goes black. Cycling through the filters in my cowl I switch on my night vision spotting Cassie still sat still I tip toe towards her then trip and fall flat on my face thanks to a tripwire, I only just roll out of the way of a Batarang which sparks once it hits the ground. "I forgot to mention I set traps and if I hear you I will hit you with a Batarang". Stepping over the wire I start to creep towards Cassie again keeping my eyes out for more wire. Suddenly my foot sinks in to a trap door firing my jets I get my foot free then open my wings killing my jets I glide silently out of the way of Cassie's Batarangs.

Ok time to be smart

Looking round the top of the cave I spot an outcrop of rock grinning I pull a bola out of my belt and throw it across the room to my left as Cassie throws a Batarang at it I fire my grapple and land on the outcrop. Looking down I judge the distance between me and Cassie then jumping off and glide silently landing behind her and pull her mask off from behind. The lights come up straight away standing up and turning round Cassie grins at me "well done Max" Cassie hugs me and grabs her mask back from my hand "Dana you're turn but I gotta run so see you later" waving as she runs to the lift Cassie tucks her mask in her belt then disappears as the door's shut.

…

Slowly walking down from the control area Dana starts spinning her staff in front of her.

Ohh boy this is not going to end well

Backing up to give my self-some room Dana starts to walk round with slow silent steps

"Not even gonna say anything Dana?"

"Just one thing" she growls "no body beats my boyfriend up but me"

"Fine you wanna play let's play" I growl back.

Firing her jets Dana launching her self at me clearly intent on slamming me in to the wall I fire my own jets and fly over her head spinning round in mid air I throw Stars at her but Dana just blokes them with her staff. Then starts throwing her own Batarangs at me flipping over in mid air I manage to avoid them but I hear them slam in to the wall.

_Damn she isn't holding back this is going to hurt_

Dropping as low as I can I fly straight at Dana and try to slam her in to the wall and get her staff from her but she just spins out of the way and slams the staff in to the back of my knees trying not to shout in pain I slam in to the floor. I roll out of the way just as Dana lands knees first where I had been, flipping up and pivoting on my hand I try to kick Dana in the side but she grabs my leg and flips me over then elbows me in the gut. Gasping for breath I try to roll away but Dana jumps on me knocking the wind out of me again. Swinging my arms round I try to punch Dana in the face. But she just grabs them in her own hands and leans forward pining my arms over my head then head buts me in the face. "Hit Terry they're again Max and next time I will break your nose got it?" Dana growls in my ear before rolling off me "now I'm not vindictive Max so let me be clear as far as I'm concerned this is the end of it apart from you saying sorry to Terry". Laying there panting I watch Dana get in the lift without even looking back at me.

_Well that went better than I thought it would_

…

Still lying on the floor I stare up at the roof of the cave

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea I have very low stamina and Dana kicked my ass so easily. Perhaps I should just give up being Nightwing._

"You ok Max was it?" turning my head I see a tall lean man in a black T-shirt and jeans with white hair and blue eyes standing me the elevator.

"Hi Dick right? And yeah my name is Max" sitting up I pull my cowl off and stretch my arms and legs out.

"Yes my name is Dick but you properly know me better as Nightwing" he walks over and sits next to me grinning. "I gotta say though I think my costume was better"

Cocking my head I rub chin like I'm thinking about it "nah I think I prefer mine" then we both burst out laughing.

"Well I'm fine with you using the name Max and free tip one way to keep Bruce happy never give up even when you just want to collapse from exhaustion keep going" standing up he brushes his jeans off and offers me his hand.

Grabbing his hand I pull my self "thank you for you're blessing Dick" I pull him in to a hug and kiss his cheek "and thank you for the tip". Heading for the lift I head back up to the main level of the cave steeping out I see Terry doing something to the Batmobile. "Hi Terry I just wanted to say sorry for hitting you in the crotch twice I just wanted to get away from you"

Turning round he glares at me for a moment then he just shrugs "do it again Max and you better run cause Dana will hurt you" leaning closer he whispers to me. "But thanks after a few minutes I felt fine but Bruce has given me the night off and I have Dana playing nurse maid it's great. I'm defiantly gonna have some fun with Dana tonight" grinning he turns back to what he was doing.

_Well if Terry gets his way tonight Dana might be in a very good mood tomorrow_

Heading in to the changing area I pull my suit off and put my black pants and a yellow T-shirt back on. Putting my suit back in the bag I pull it on to my shoulder glancing round from the bottom of the stairs I can't help but grin "man this place is cool" I whisper to my self. Stepping out in to the study I hear the clock close behind me "Schway"

"Yeah it is isn't it" glancing round I spot a dark haired young man looking out the window turning round he holds his hand out "hi I'm Jason Drake" taking his hand I shake it "Maxine Gibson but every one calls me Max"

"Well Max as I'm heading back in to the city do you want a lift?"

"Yeah thanks Jason"

…

Jumping out of Jason's car I grab my bag and wave to him as he drives off in to the city centre.

Climbing the stairs up to my flat I fish around in my Pant's pocket for the door keys finally opening the door I look round the empty living room

_All alone as usual I might as well live on my own_

Heading in to my room I drop the bag on my bed looking over at the clock I grin "only 4 PM I might as well finish working on my suit" I mutter to my self then grab my cowl and get to work.

…

Jumping from my Bedroom window I glide to the roof opposite landing I tap com "this is Nightwing anything you want me to check out?"

"I could use some help checking Old Gotham the Jokers and T's keep fighting round there and I can't stop them all my self" Cassie calls out

"Ok see you their BG"

"Be careful Nightwing" Dana calls out on the com

She must be helping Bruce

"I will miss pointy ears"

"**Don't call me that**!" Dana shouts down the com at me

"Ok, ok BW chill jeez"

"That's better feel free to wind Bat boy up though" she bursts of laughing

"Will you lot focus on the mission" Bruce growls

"Sorry boss" me and Dana both call out at same time

Jumping from the roof I fly off towards old Gotham five minuets later I spot Cassie sat next to her glider on top of the old GCPD building cutting my jets I glide round behind her and creep towards her. "Don't bother NW I heard your jets" turning she smiles and waves at me. "So which part do you wanna take?"

Rubbing my chin I tilt my head "hmm how about you take along here and the Industrial district and I take the area's around the old Court house and the museum?"

"Works for me see you later NW" she shrugs her shoulders and leaps on to her glider then fly's off.

Firing my own jets I shoot up in to the air and start looking around for the two gangs.

Five minuets later while I'm sat on top of the Ace chemical sign I finally spot two T's slipping in to the Monarch Theatre. "About time" extending my wings I glide over and land on top of the Theatre looking round I can't see another door in "umm boss is there a backdoor to the Monarch Theatre?"

"No" he gruffly replies "but there should be a sky light over the projection room"

Glancing round I look for a window "Crap some one must have blocked it off its not here, I'll have to use the front door" spotting some more T's walking up I turn my camouflage on and slip in behind them. "I'm in" I whisper over the com.

Sneaking up the stairs I watch the T's from the projector room.

"Any off you meet the new boss yet?" one of them asks

"No" they all chorus

"Well let's see what these weapons are they left for us" the first T's pulls a lid off one of the crates "what the hell gas canister's what you reckon tear gas, smoke bombs or something like that? What good is that"

"No it isn't either of those" a distorted voice calls out from one of the box's "have any of you idiots heard of Dr, Jonathan Crane?"

"No we haven't now who the hell are you" the first T shouts out

"I'm your new boss you properly know him better as Scarecrow"

The T's all gasp in shock the leader quickly drops the canister he's holding "smart boy Grandfather's Gas is great but the triggers are a bit iffy on those canisters"

"Ohh hell this is not good" taping my com I keep watching the gang "guy's get here quick the T's have fear gas".

"**What!**" Bruce suddenly roars out "all of you get there right now if they release that it will be chaos".

Suddenly the door behind me fly's open "well I was hoping for a Bat, so which one are you?" spinning round I stare at the tall skinny female Red head standing in the door dressed in black pants and top with a white lab coat on. "Nightwing and you are?" pulling two canisters out she throws them at my feet choking on the fumes I collapse to my knees looking up I notice she has a gas mask on "knock out gas and in answer to you're question I'm the new Scarecrow"

"Don't worry NW I'm on my way" Cassie calls over the com just before I black out.

…

"**AHHHHHHH**" I scream in pain as electricity courses through my body. Looking down I realise that some one has striped me to my underwear but left my cowl on. Pulling my arms I realise I'm being suspend by my wrists from the projection both.

"Ohh good you are awake" glancing down I realise the woman calling her self Scarecrow is sat a few rows down from me. With the gang members sat around her all armed with cattle prods, baseball bats and chains. "Such nice mocha coloured skin seems a pity to ruin it with cuts and bruises so how a bout you just tell me how many Bat's there are now" pushing her long hair behind her ears she smiles. "Ohh and is the first Batman still alive I would love to meet him and I should explain if you don't tell me what I want to know once we have broken all your bones I'll gas you to break your mind"

I just glare at her

_Cassie you better get here before I loss my mind _

…

Biting my lip I try not to scream as another thug smashes a baseball bat in to leg wheezing I spit some blood in to his face. "That the best you idiots can do? You have been hitting me and electrocuting me for five minutes and you know what it doesn't even tickle" glaring at me the new Scarecrow walks back in. tying her long hair in a bun she pulls her Grandfathers burlap mask on with the mouth stitched up. Then pulling her white coat she brushes her black pants and top off "you like it? I found it with Grandfathers book I guess he wanted to keep something from his criminal past" pulling a can out from the crate she starts passing it from hand to hand "as beating your body doesn't seem to work lets try breaking your mind"

"Max I'm right above you hold your breath I'm gonna try and get as many as I can with knock out gas" Cassie calls over the com quickly taking a deep breath I smile as five smoke bombs come sailing through the window in the projection booth. "What's going on" one of the thugs shouts "the other Bat's are here get them you idiots" Scarecrow screams. Switching to my thermal vision I spot Cassie using the smoke as cover to sneak up behind one of the gang members. Then stab him with one of her darts before spinning and punching another hard in the gut then knee him in the face as he collapses. Pulling two bolas out she gets another two. Quickly ducking as the smoke clears she hides between two row's of the seats "come on out Bat freak we know at least one of you is here"

_Yeah there is and I almost feel sorry for you guys that it is Batgirl_

Keeping low Cassie creeps along then gets a Batarang ready and jumping up she throws it right between five guys before they can even shout it releases the gas knocking them out. Looking round I do a quick head count only five left good work Cassie. As one of the guys comes running up to me with a knife clearly intent on stabbing me in the gut I manage to swing my body out of the way and smash my knees in to his face and feel a satisfying crack indicating I have broke his nose. I grin as he collapse's on the floor holding his nose. Cassie jumps up behind another guys and throw's him in to another thug then smashes their heads together. Back flipping on to the stage she turns to the remaining three thugs crouching down she pops two Batarangs in to her hands "hard or easy boys?" Cassie calls out in a sing song voice.

"**Screw this**" one of the thugs shouts and runs for the door as he passes beneath me I kick him in the head making him crash in to the pillar to my left. Looking back I grin as the two remaining thugs rush Cassie she just jumps at them grabbing both by the throat she slams them in to the floor. Grabbing one of the cans she slips it in to her belt then taps the com in her. "I took the T's out and grabbed a can for you to test boss but someone better come pick Nightwing up no way she will be able to stay up right on my glider" turning to me Cassie grins "so how's it hanging?" I can't help but burst out laughing at her joke "pretty good thanks don't suppose you seen my suit? Only it's kinda chilly in here".

"Well I found the pants and top in the projection room but no sign of you're boots or gloves sorry"

"Crap it took my ages to make those"

Shrugging her shoulders Cassie jumps up to the window and climbs through then drops my top and pants out "this is gonna hurt but try to land as best you can"

"**Ohh shit!**" I shout as Cassie cuts the rope sending me crashing to the floor.

"Guys I'm on the roof and the police are on the way so hurry up" Dana calls on the com.

"Yeah, yeah stop being so bossy I'll be out as soon as I get some clothes on or would you like to see me in my underwear Batwoman? Ohh and boss Scarecrow got away she must have slipped out during the fight"

"You better tell me what you know when you get back" Bruce just grunts at me.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

…

AN:

Co –author: Rachie

My favourites are too many to list lol so please check it out on my profile and yes I think they are all worth reading.

…

Chapter 3

…

"Tell my parents and sister I love them" we hear Max start coughing and spitting again "and if you can come up with a good lie. Don't tell them I'm Nightwing" Max's breathing start to get shallow and she is continually coughing "Good bye my dear friends"

…

Looking around the table I can't help but grimace Bruce, Dick, Barbara and Tim all look ashen. Cassie has her head buried in Jason's shoulder while he rubs her back with tears running down his face I can tell by the way her shoulders are shaking she is crying. Dana is just staring blankly at the wall in front of us while I rub her shoulders wiping my own silent tears away "turn it off please" Dana croaks out while trembling Bruce reaches over and stops it.

…

Yesterday Two AM

Sliding off the back of Dana's bike as we arrive in the cave I try not to wince as my bare feet touch the cold floor or from the pain shooting through my body. Looking up I see Mr. Wayne by the medical bed with a first aid kit. "No offence Mr. Wayne but I have cuts and bruises in places I don't want you to see". He just grunts and puts the kit down Dana lightly touches my shoulder "I'll have a look for you Max" Turing I smile as Cassie lands on her glider with a bag on her shoulder. "Here Max I found them in the theatre" walking over I take the bag from her then pull my cowl off and loop it over my belt. Looking in the bag I grin then hug Cassie "thank you Cassie my feet and arms are freezing" siting down on the floor of the cave I pull my boots and gloves out of the bag and put them on. "That's better".

Suddenly Terry's face appears on the computer screen "I watched the police Barbara supervised them herself they have all the Gas I'm gonna try and track this new Scarecrow down what does she look like Nightwing?"

"Not even going to ask how I am pointy ears?" I scream at him.

"Hi Nightwing do you feel ok? Cause to be honest you look like crap and I can tell you need a Doctors, now can we get on?"

Guess he's mad I ruined his plans again I think to my self.

"Fine" I growl at him "Caucasian, red hair about 6'3, approximately 115 pounds, wearing a black top and pants with a white lab coat ohh and she was wearing her Grandfathers first mask"

"Thanks I'll go look for her but I won't hold my breath" Terry cuts the link from his end.

Turning back to us Mr. Wayne just stares at me "you better tell me what happened Max" walking past him I point to the computer chair "you mind?" Bruce just shakes his head. Sitting down I lean back and close my eyes and try not to pass from sheer exhaustion and blood loss. "I followed two T's in to the theatre they were standing round where the seat's should be talking and looking at the canisters, a short while later Scarecrow surprised me in the projection booth and got me with knock out gas. When I woke up they had stripped me of my suit" I grin and let out a small laugh "guess I should be glad they didn't take my underwear off after that they hit me with Baseball bats and poked me with cattle prods for a while. Then Cassie turned up took down the T's and rescued me" nodding Bruce leans past me. "I don't know anything about this new Scarecrow but you had all better look at the first ones Bio" typing on the computer Bruce brings the bio up, Cassie and Dana lean on the back of the chair and read it over my shoulders.

…

Name: Scarecrow(deceased)

Real name: Crane, Jonathan, Dr (Psy.D), ( )

Height: 6'5

Weight: 100 pounds

Hair: Red

Associates: Jervis Tetch (Mad Hatter), Pamela Isley (Poison Ivy)

Abilities:

Doctor of both psychology and chemistry

Creator of fear-inducing gas

Motivated by an obsessive need to create fear in others

Location:

New York

Biography:

Taunted and bullied in his youth, Jonathan Crane vowed to overcome his fears through the study of psychology and biochemistry. Kicked out of his university for experimenting on human subjects, Crane adopted the identity of the Scarecrow and armed himself with a specialised fear-inducing gas that makes a person's deepest fears become frighteningly real.

Notes:

After many years at Arkham Crane was cured and upon release moved to New York. Where he once again set up as a psychiatrist has married and raised a family. So far no criminal activity has been reported.

…

Standing up from the computer chair my legs finally give out. "Whoa steady Max" Dana calls out as her and Cassie catch me "my room now" Dana loops my arm round her neck to help me walk. While Cassie grabs the medical kit "let us know if Terry finds Scarecrow Bruce" I can hear Bruce grunt a reply as Dana leads me up the stairs. Sitting on Dana and Terry's bed I grab my top as Dana tries to pull it off me "Max this is no time to be shy one you don't have anything me and Cassie don't have ourselves. Two those cuts look nasty and if they get infected you are gonna need some really strong antibiotics" I just nod but push her away. "No offence Dana or to you Cassie but no way are you two stripping me after those T's have and judging by some of these bruises I'm sure some of them must have had a good squeeze. If any one takes this suit off it's me got it?" they both just and stand there as I pull my suit off. Chucking it on the floor I relies I don't have any thing else to wear "umm Dana.."

"Yes you can borrow some clothes Max good job we are roughly the same size now do you need help or can you shower yourself?"

"I think I can manage but I'll call if I need anything" pulling them both in to a tight hug I try not to wince in pain "thank you guys" standing up from Dana and Terry's bed I head into the on suite bathroom. Turning the shower on I strip off my underwear then get in letting the water get all the dry blood and grim of me then I wash my hair out "Max I put a bathrobe on the door for you" I hear someone call over to me.

Shutting the water off I dry myself off then pull the robe on heading back in to the bedroom I spot Cassie now in grey pants and a white tank top. Turning round she grins at my raised eyebrow "me and Jason keep a change of clothes here for when we train during the day"

"So where is Dana?" is ask giving Cassie a puzzled look

"She is making you a room up nextdoor and getting you something to eat and drink, anyway come on unless you want Terry to walk in and see you as naked as the day you where born". Cassie bursts out laughing at my reddening cheeks "wow you really are shy I though Dana was joking" glaring at her I tighten the bathrobe just in case Terry or Jason are about. Then head out in to the hall as Dana comes back up with the food having changed to shorts and a tank top. "To your left Max" she calls out to me.

Cassie slips past and gets the door "come on Max sooner we check your cuts out sooner we can all get to bed" slipping past Cassie I sit on the bed then watch her hold the door for Dana. "Thanks Cassie, Max you wanna eat first or shall we check your cuts?"

Rubbing my hair I lay back and stare at the ceiling "cuts I think, get it out of the way then you two can go to bed".

"Ok Max any cuts you can feel you want us to look at first?"

"Yeah" sitting back up I push the robe down then turn round so they can see my back "feels like I have a huge cut on my left shoulder blade". I feel the bed shift as Cassie and Dana sit behind me "this will hurt Max"

"Bloody hell" I cry out as one of them rubs the antiseptic on the cut I feel a searing pain run through my body. "Sorry Max but most of your cuts look ok so with any luck this wont take long" I just nod my head then lay on my stomach so they can check my back. Five minuets later I pull the borrowed robe back on and sit back up gently rubbing the cut on my stomach Cassie has just cleaned for me. "I gotta run it's surgery today and I need to get some sleep" Cassie gives me a gentle hug "see you tomorrow night Max, well tonight now as it's half past one".

"Thank you for coming to save me Cassie" I whisper in her ear "what else is the Bat family for if not looking after our own Max" she whispers back. Then heads out the door. "Try and get some sleep Max, Me and Terry are nextdoor if you need us I put towels and some soap in the bathroom for you. There is a change of clothes on the chair over there". Dana points to a small pile of clothes on a chair by the window. "I also left you some underwear but I'm not sure if my Bra will fit you" hugging her I kiss Dana's neck "thanks and sorry about hitting Terry down there the other day"

"It's fine Max try and get some sleep" waving as she shuts the door I just smile back. Getting up of the bed I look over to the plate Dana brought up and grin "Toasted cheese my favourite Dana you are a Goddess" I take a bite out of one piece then pop some pain killers Dana left with the food and down the glass of water. Finishing off the toasted cheese I climb into bed and snuggle down under the blanket.

"Thank god I'm not a solo act or I would be dead by now"

Rolling over on to my right side so as not too irritate the cut on my left shoulder I yawn then try to get to sleep.

…

Yesterday Eight PM

Rolling over I'm immediately woke up by the pain in my left shoulder "Ahhhh" I scream as I sit bolt up right and rub my shoulder. Panting slightly from the pain I look at the clock by the bed "eight PM I must have been more exhausted then I thought". Looking round the room I spot the clothes Dana left for me picking the bra up I raise an eyebrow. "Yeah no way I can wear that it's at least one cup size too small" pulling the plain white knickers on then the white T-shirt and grey pants I walk out of the room. And almost bump in to Terry "hi Max, Dana sent me to wake you up and see if you wanted any food" I pull him in to a hug "hi Terry um look sorry bout" I give him a sheepish grin. "Well ruining your plans two nights in a row and hitting you in the crouch" he just pushes me away and puts his hand on my shoulders looking me in the eye. "It's fine Max I've had worse beatings from Dana in training when she was on her period"

"Hey" Dana shouts from the stairs.** "**I heard that McGinnis and if your dumb enough to fight me when I'm on my period and mad at you it's your own fault" walking towards us Dana lightly shoves Terry away with her hips then gently hugs me. "Glad to see your awake Max, come on Cassie and Jason are down stairs I made us all some food" letting me go she walks back to the stairs "well come on before Cassie eats it all she hasn't eaten all day thanks to appointments at the surgery". Watching Dana walk away Terry leans other and whispers in my ear "besides we have more than made up for the last few day's while you where sleeping". Giving me a wink he runs off after Dana while I just stand their stunned. Slipping in to the kitchen I smile at the normal domestic scene in front of me. Dana loading up the dishwasher while Terry passes her plates. Bruce sat at the top of the table drinking a glass of water with his pills laid out in front of him. Cassie and Jason sat side by side sharing a bowl of ice cream. "Well I guess Bat family really is the right term you guys look just like a normal family sitting round after dinner".

"Hey Max fell better?" Cassie asks while her and Jason smile at me. "Yeah I feel great".

"I hope you slept alright Max I'm afraid I don't keep any rooms made up these days, just mine, Dana & Terry's and one for Cassie and Jason in case they are too exhausted to go home"

"Yeah I slept fine thank you Mr. Wayne" slipping in to a chair I smile as Dana puts a plate of pasta and meatballs in front of me. "Thanks Dana hey what did you do with my suit last night?" "I cleaned it up and put it with mine in the cave" I just nod then start eating.

Getting up Bruce downs the rest of his water "once Max has eaten and you are all suited up we better plan for tonight"

"Come on Jason as we've eaten we might as well get ready" Terry calls from the door "sure be right there Terry" getting up he kisses Cassie on the lips "glad to see you're ok Max C said you looked like crap last night"

Cassie playfully punches him in the arm "hey no flirting with our team mates J" me and Dana look at each other then burst out laughing.

…

Coming out of the changing area with Cassie and Dana I pull my cowl on as we walk over to the computer where Bruce, Terry and Jason are looking at something on the screen. "So what's the plan guys?" I ask leaning on the back of Bruce's chair while Dana and Cassie slip their arms round Terry's and Jason's waist while Terry makes frantic waving motions at me. "We are working out who is going to look where in old Gotham, but some one will need to look round Neo Gotham and don't lean on my chair" Bruce growls at me. I quickly straighten up and notice Dana grinning at me leaning over she whispers in my ear "I done the same thing the first time I came down here".

"I think the best plan would be Dana takes the area around the old GCPD building, Cassie the industrial district and docks, Max if your up to it the area around the monarch theatre where you found Scarecrow last night and Terry and Jason take Neo Gotham any objections?"

We all just nod our heads "Max can you ride a bike?" Bruce asks while swivelling round to face us all. "No I haven't got my licence"

Jason raises his hand "I can Bruce"

"Ok here" he passes Jason some keys "take Dana's spare bike"

"One scratch on it Jason and I'll make you clean and wax both Bikes and the Batmobile" Dana growls at him making Jason take a step back from her and gulp.

"Come on Max you can ride with me it's easier for me to drop you off than it is for Cassie"

Quickly kissing Terry Dana walks over and jumps on her bike "works for me see you later guys" hugging Cassie then Terry I jump on the back of Dana's bike and wave back to them as we fly out of the cave.

…

"Hey BW can you drop me off at the old Ace chemicals building please" I call over the com

"Sure thing NW" changing our heading slightly Dana quickly sets us down on the roof of the old chemical factory sliding off the back of the bike I quickly hug Dana

"Thanks see you later" I call to Dana as she flies off looking round I suppress a shudder as I spot the Monarch Theatre. "Keep it together girl your still alive even if this damn shoulder does feel like it's on fire". I mutter to my self suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my neck spinning round I spot Scarecrow with a dart gun in her hand stood in the door from within the Factory "oh cr..." I mange to mumble just before I black out. Slowly opening my eyes and groaning I look around but it's so dark I can't see anything. Staggering to my feet I rub my neck where the dart hit me.

"Hello Nightwing" I hear Scarecrows voice from above me.

"Uh your not gonna do the whole monologue thing or tell me why your doing this are you Scarecrow? Cause I gotta say I'm so not in the mood to listen to your plans or your life story right now" I shout out to her

"Nope" she replies in an annoyingly smug tone "I'm gonna sit back and watch the fun as the fear toxin I'm pumping in to the room takes effect"

Straining my ears I can here a hissing sound "oh boy this is so not gonna be fun" I mumble to my self. Trying to keep my breathing steady, ignore the searing pain in my shoulder and steady my pounding heart all at the same time. I look around for Scarecrow. Holding my hand to my head I hit my com "Guys help Scarecrow has me looked up somewhere".

"We are sorry but the number you have dialled is not registered". Oh great either the gas is starting to work or Scarecrow is messing with the com either way I'm in big trouble I think to my self.

Hearing footsteps behind me I spin round to face them dropping in to a boxing stance. Suddenly a middle aged black woman steps out in front of me. "Mum?" straightening up and turning around I keep looking round. "Mum get out of here it's not safe" suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder as someone punches me. "Ahhhhhh" I scream grabbing my shoulder and turning I face my mum "why did you hit me mum?"

"Because you were a mistake Max me and your father never wanted you, we only kept you cause Amanda was so happy to be a big sister". Launching her self at me mum kicks and punches me all over my body twisting and jumping I mange to avoid most of the blows till she kicks me in the side. Hearing a load crack I collapse to the ground and try not to cry. Great there goes a rib I think to my self and I guess that explains why mum and dad are never home. Staggering back up I look around for my mother but some thing hits my knees causing me to crash back to the floor. Rolling away as a silver boot slams down where my face was I look up in to the blank white eye's of Dana's mask. "Ohh this is so not good" rolling away from the kick aimed at my side I mange to flip my self back up and block the punch to my gut. "I know this is just your gas Scarecrow no way my best friend would attack me" I scream out.

"Who says you're my friend Max, you lied to my face for years to cover for Terry" Dana spits at me then kicks my side with such force I properly have another broken rib. "You know why I did it to protect you how was I meant to know you would wind up donning a mask your self" I growl at her. Looking round I realise it is now Terry stood in front of me not Dana "um hi?" I let out a nervous laugh but before I can even react Terry punches me hard in the face hearing a crack I grab my nose and try to stop the bleeding. "Ohh that does it now I'm mad, I'm guessing all these people are you Scarecrow so to hell with it let's dance" I growl letting my claws slide out launching my self at Scarecrow/Terry I start punching, kicking and scratching every where I can reach. Back flipping away I almost collapse from the pain in my sides and face. Panting and clutching my sides I hear Dick's voice in my head. "Never give up even when you just want to collapse from exhaustion keep going". You got it Dick the last thing I wanna do is ruin the Nightwing legacy looking up I see Scarecrow stood in front of me with a piece of pipe her face and clothes covered in blood with a huge bruise on her left cheek. "Guess you didn't make the gas quit right Scarecrow cause all I can see now is the empty room and you" straightening up I pull a throwing star from my belt and split the gas pipe behind her then pull out a flare out. "I'll give till the count of three to surrender or I blow us and all your gas sky high" looking from the split gas main to the flare in my hand she guts grins. "You heroes never kill so I know you won't do it" I just pop the top off lighting the flare "who said I play by the rules" I give her my best evil smirk then start counting.

"One"

"Are you crazy you'll kill your self too" she screams at me

"Two, and I'm dead already I can feel my broken ribs and I properly have internal bleeding so I doubt I'm gonna last much longer"

"To hell with this" I grin as I watch her run out off the emergency exit walking over to the door I throw the flare at the gas pipe then fire my jets and shoot up in to the air. Before I can get away the factory explodes and the shock wave slams me in to a near bye building. Standing up and panting I stagger in to an ally with my head spinning and leaning on the ally wall to keep upright ignoring the cold stinging sensation of the rain on my various cuts and try not to slip on the wet ground. Till my legs finally collapse underneath me clutching my ribs I manage to push myself back up in to a sitting position against the wall and try not to vomit from the pain in my side and from my head spinning. "Great feels like I broke a few ribs just hope I haven't punctured a lung".Pulling a Dictaphone from my belt I press the record button. "They say your life flashes before your eyes as you die, well sitting here in this rubbish strewn, smelly and wet ally on the verge of blacking out I gotta say it's true my name is Nightwing and this is my story. I'm sure you guys are wondering why I picked the name Nightwing, I picked it because although the first Nightwing was solo he also Backed up the original Bat family, so people assume I have you guys watching my back which unnerves them". I can't help but laugh at this causing me to grunt in pain "Plus it is a very cool name. Tell my parents and sister I love them" coughing I lean over and spit some blood out "and if you can come up with a good lie. Don't tell them I'm Nightwing" I can feel my breathing starting to get shallow and I keep coughing up blood "Good bye my dear friends" turning the Dictaphone off I look back down the ally at the burning warehouse. "At least I destroyed the gas" I can't help but smile at that. Hearing footsteps I look at the other end of the ally.

"I hope that's Batwoman, one of the other guys or even a Cop"

As the person steps in to the light I realise its Scarecrow. Her lab coat is ragged with the bottom torn into strips dangling by her knees. It gave me the impression someone had set a wild cat on her tail. As for her black pants and her top, well lets just say it looked like someone found scissors in the insane asylum. Her hair was shining glued to her forehead; the rain had its fair share to that. Cuts were plastered all over her smeared with dried blood, looking dark as well as the other fresh blood that dripped. Her cuts and blood mixed with grime makes her look even more terrifying even without her grandfather's mask.

"Ohh great just what I needed you can't even die in peace is this damn city" I shout at her

"You ruined everything you bitch it took me months to make all that fear gas" she screams back at me.

I just grin too tired to even speak now I stick my middle finger up at her. Spitting yet more blood out of my mouth I watch her walk up then kneel in front of me. "See you in Hell Nightwing" Scarecrow whispers in my ear. Suddenly I feel a sharp searing pain in my abdomen looking down the last thing I see before I finally black out is the knife handle sticking out of me.

…

Please review, as I need feed back even if you don't like it I wanna hear why so I can improve.

Sorry this took so long guys I wanted to get Max's fear just right. Chapter 4 will be a while as I still need to do some background on Max's injuries


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

…

AN:

Co –author: Rachie

My favourites are too many to list lol so please check it out on my profile and yes I think they are all worth reading.

…

Chapter 4

…

Landing back on top of the old GCPD building next to my bike I stretch a few stiff muscles out in my back then look out over the bay to New Arkham "I am so not looking forward to visiting that green skinned witch" I mutter to my self. Slipping slightly on the wet roof I sit down next to the roof access door making use of it's little shelter. "Well I'm still wet but at least I'm warm thanks to the heaters I so need to get the boss a thank you present" stretching out my arms again I tap the com in my cowl "Hey anyone seen any sign of Scarecrow yet?"

"Nothing here Batwoman wish you where here though lot of muggers in the park tonight" I roll my eyes and the suggestive tone in his voice any one would think we haven't done it for months.

"You just want to get her alone in the park Batman" I can't help but laugh at Cassie's comment

"You are proberly right Batgirl at times I miss the peace from not being out here with him" I reply in a mock serious tone. Even Terry laughs down the com at that "nah you would be going nuts Batwoman, knowing what I do and not being here to watch my back would kill you"

"Some times I hate how well you know me bat boy"

"If you two are done flirting, get on with your work" comes Bruce's annoyed voice

"Sorry boss" me and Terry both say at the same time

"Take it it's quiet round the docks Batgirl?"

"Few drug dealers which I took care off but no sign of Scarecrow sorry"

"Where the hell is she?" I curse under my breath.

"Ohh and I like the way you two flirt it's sweet"

"You just like listening to people flirt babe, and no sign here either in fact I seem to be the only who hasn't found anything not even a damn mugger" Jason replies with a bored tone.

"You are so in trouble later Robin I'm gonna tease you like mad and not even kiss you" I smile at the sexy tone in Cassie's voice guess Terry isn't the only horny one tonight

"How about you Nightwing any luck?" after a few seconds with out a response I try again "Nightwing if you are just messing about because of all our flirting I swear I will kick your ass". Next thing I know there is a huge explosion off in the area near where I drooped Max off. "Nightwing come in" I scream down the com.

"Guys something just blew up I think Nightwing might be hurt get your buts there right now"

Leaping up I rush over and jump on my bike then gun the engine and swing round the old GCPD building and race off to the site of the explosion before the others can even respond.

Passing to the right of the burning building I recognise it as the site of the old Ace chemicals building. I spot some one slumped in the ally way behind the building with a large pool of blood around them. "Ohh shit please don't be Max" launching my self from my bike opening the suits wings I glide down to land next to the figure "ohh no" I choke out holding my hand to my mouth to try and stop from vomiting when I realise it is Max. "Batgirl get here right now Nightwing is badly hurt I'm gonna have to use your cape for bandages"

"I'll be there in about one minute" I hear the fear and anger in her voice

"Boss" I choke out "an ambulance is on it's way but you better try and stop as much of her bleeding as you can" I can't help but growl at Bruce's calm tone. "How the hell can you be so calm" I spit out at him "because I have seen much worse over the years and besides the first Batgirl survived five bullet wounds once, and Nightwing is too stubborn to die". I can't help but nod at Bruce's comment about how stubborn Max is. Hearing a soft thump from behind me I spin round with my staff ready. "Whoa relax it's just me" Cassie quickly steps back with her hands raised. Looking past me her eyes go wide and she runs back wards and vomits in a trashcan. Standing back up she spits then wipes her face on the sleeve of her suit "Jesus Christ when I find Scarecrow I'm gonna smash her face in".

"Get in line I grunt out" then spinning her round I slash her cape off with my claws and shove it in her hands "start ripping that in to bandages while I get her suit off". Cassie just nods before extending her own claws and doing as I asked "thank god for my Medical course". I mutter as I pull Max's cowl off wincing at the fresh cuts and bruises all over her face quickly unclipping her belt and pulling her gloves and boots off I drop them behind some boxes. Then use my claws to cut her top and pants away "good thing you borrowed my clothes Max" I whisper with a weak smile. Dropping the now ruined suit with the rest of Max's gear I start looking at her body "so not good multiple deep cuts from the looks of the bruises on her side I'd say at least two cracked ribs maybe three defiantly massive internal bleeding" looking at the knife handle in her abdomen. I jump up and vomit in the same trash can Cassie did "and by the looks of it that knife has gone in to her uterus so chances are she will never have kids" I realise I am crying now "I'm so sorry" I barley croak out "I know how much you wanted to have your own family one day Max". Suddenly I feel some on spin me round and next thing I know I'm staggering back holding my cheek. "Snap out of it" Cassie shouts while shaking her hand. "If you fall apart now she is even more screwed than she is now" Handing me some of the shredded parts of her cape she quickly squats down and starts to bandage the cuts on Max's legs. Still rubbing my cheek I get to work on Max's arms and chest. We both work in silence not even realising Terry and Jason are there until they pull us away so the ambulance crew that has just arrived at the ally mouth can get Max on a stretcher and in to the ambulance. I spin round and open wings to fly up to my bike but Terry grabs me round the waist and pulls me in to a hug then leans in and kisses my neck "I'm sorry Dana but you can't just turn up at the hospital not until we are told officially" I just push him away and nod before grabbing Max's suit and picking up a Dictaphone from the pool of blood on the ground where she was laying "let's get back to the cave I wanna hear what's on this"

"Barbara, Dick and Tim are on the way to the manor meet us in the kitchen once you are all back, then we can all hear what is on that recording" Bruce replies in the same cold distant tone he used when talking about how Barbara had been shot ending her career as Batgirl.

…

This was gonna be longer but it got confusing with jumping a head to the next day so I left it here.

Please review, as I need feed back even if you don't like it I wanna hear why so I can improve.

Sorry took so long I had a break then got writers block.

few notes for you guys PM if ur intrested

1. i have a face book group if you wanna join

2. i might add more ppl to the justice league so any suggestions are welcome

3. i need a new co-author so if want job


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

…

AN:

Co –author: Rachie

My favourites are too many to list lol so please check it out on my profile and yes I think they are all worth reading.

…

Chapter 5

…

2 days later

…

Steeping out of the lift pulling my left glove on I quickly duck as one of the training drones goes flying over my head "hey watch it" I shout at Dana as she lands from her back flip. "Sorry Cassie" Dana calls back as she steadies her self "you wanna vent your anger too? I programmed the drones to look like scarecrow from Max's description" I match Dana's evil grin. "Well if we can't find the real one to beat on for Max this one will do" stretching out my arms and doing a few flips to loosen up I watch Dana adjust the program settings. The holo simulator shifts to a rooftop with a single drone on it, which looks like Scarecrow. "You wanna tag team or solo?" Dana calls out tying my hair back I look up at her "solo please, I wanna go all out and I can't with someone else fighting as well" Dana just gives me a puzzled look then nods. Putting my mask on I give the drone a feral grin "this will be just like training at the league". Running straight at the drone I duck under it's punch and slam my knee in to it's abdomen then as I flip in to a had stand I kick it in the face. Spinning on my hands I kick it's side with both feet as it drops to the floor. Then flipping back on to my feet I haul the drone up by it's throat and slam it in to the wall. As it drops I back flip away throwing Batarang after Batarang at it finally ripping the drone apart with the explosions. "Ok you weren't kidding when you said you where holding back when you fight us" standing up straight I look over at Dana and wince at the scared look on her face. "How did you learn to fight like that Cassie? And what did you mean by this will be just like training at the league". Turning my back to her so I can't see the fear in her eyes I take some deep breaths "shit, shit, shit why did all the combat training from the damn league of shadows have to kick in I didn't mean to go that far" I think to my self. "Cassie talk to me please" feeling Dana stood be hind me I turn and look her in the eye. "I'm sorry but I can't talk about that to you not yet, but that" I gesture to the destroyed drone "is what I am always trying to keep down whenever I fight, and I hate it the look of fear on peoples faces when they see what I am capable off when I don't hold back". I can feel the tears running down my cheeks "and it makes me feel like a freak" puling me in to a tight hug Dana rubs my back "listen to me Cassie I won't lie that did scare me but you are my friend I will never push you away hell if you did that to the real scarecrow right now I would proberly kiss you, just promises me one thing" pulling out of the hug I look Dana in the eyes again "what?".

"When you are ready to talk about it no matter what time it is call me ok" I just nod "come on Dana letting my anger out like that makes me feel sick can we just go do something normal like eat ice cream and moan about our boyfriends"

"Not a problem Cassie, believe me Mcginnis has done a lot over the years to drive me crazy even before he became Batman" I can't help but laugh at that.

…

Walking past the kitchen I can hear Dana's voice "I think the only reason I forgave Terry for cheating on me is cause I had just found out about the whole Bat thing and I just couldn't processes he had cheated on me with this Mel woman"

"Did you guys ever talk about it properly?" standing in the door with Ace stood beside me I watch Cassie and Dana rapidly eating all the ice cream in the manor. "Yeah and I can't blame him I was being a bitch to him at the time. Plus it was only a year after his dad died never mind all the stress of being Batman I guess he just wanted to feel some one needed him. Mel happened to be there at the time if I hadn't pushed him away because he missed another date it would have been me"

"What do you think Bruce?" Cassie asks turning to face me "I hate how good she is at knowing when people are watching her sometimes, I blame you my love" I think to my self.

Sighing I sit down across from them "I never had any one cheat on me so I have no reference"

"Did any of you real girlfriends get jealous because of you play boy image?" Dana asks while putting yet more ice cream in to her bowl. "No" I reply shaking my head "Barbara knew it was to help cover my night time activities as Batman and she was the only one sharing my bed. As for Selina she loved Batman not Bruce and it wasn't till years after Barbara finally had enough of me. That Selina and I got together but by then I had retired and just couldn't face being just Bruce Wayne I the end only the part of me that is Batman remained but I was so cold and distant in the end even Selina got tired and left. Alfred summed it up best he once said 'Batman is the man and Bruce Wayne is the mask' in many ways the real me died in Crime ally with my parents" I sigh and blink back the tears but I can tell that Cassie at least noticed my eyes starting to well up.

"What about Talia?" Cassie blurts out sighing again I run my hand through my hair.

"Talia was different in many ways she had the qualities I loved most in Barbara and Selina she was stubborn, graceful, challenged me physically and mentally and always spoke her mind as Alfred once said she could be the definition of the term 'spitfire' in many ways she is my biggest regret, but when she asked me to run away with her I was still with Barbara and despite my public image I was loyal to both Barbara and Selina when we where dating". Pausing I hide my smile as Cassie mouths thank you to me. Getting back up I grab a cup of coffee pausing at the kitchen door I turn back to them "you two better get ready if you want to visit Max".

…

"Hey Dana" I call out pausing at the kitchen door "can you go get the car ready I just need to do something real quick".

"Sure" Dana calls back while putting what little is left of the ice cream in the freezer.

Walking through the door in to the study I walk up to Bruce and before he can protest I hug him and kiss his cheek "thank you I know you don't like to talk about my mother".

Smiling slightly and gently pushing me away Bruce wipes his cheek to get my lipstick off before replying "I meant it she is my biggest regret I have woken up several times since finding out what your Grandfather did to her. I just can't help but feel guilty that my rejection allowed him to sink his claws in even deeper" sighing Bruce rubs his temple "but then you wouldn't be here and neither would Max if I had left Barbara for her" hugging Bruce again I head out to Dana waiting in the car.

How can I tell the others I come from a family of murders and that my Grandfather is one of Bruce's worst enemies I think to my self as Dana pulls out of the gate towards Neo Gotham.

…

Pulling up at the hospital car park I nudge Cassie "hey where here" when she doesn't even blink I push her a little harder "hello earth to Cassie"

"Ohh great she has zoned out I hope she doesn't punch me for this" I think to my self twisting round in my seat I slap her hard on the thigh "hey sleeping beauty wake up" I shout at her.

"Jesus Dana did you have to hit me that hard" Cassie growls then glares at me while rubbing her thigh. "Yeah well next time don't zone out" my expression softens when I think back to a few hours ago "this has something to do with that league thing you mentioned doesn't?" Cassie just nods "you wanna talk bout it?"

"Hell no Dana I may never be able to talk bout except to Jason" I can't but notice the scared look in her eyes

"Ok Cassie but remember when your ready call me" she just nods again "now come on if I managed to read her chart right that Doctor expects Max to wake up today" undoing my belt I get out of the car and once Cassie gets out I lock it.

Walking in to Max's room I freeze as Cassie goes flying past me. "Max your awake" she screams and wraps Max in a tight hug. I can't but winch in sympathy at the grimace of pain on Max's face.

"Cassie broken ribs remember really not good time to hug me so hard" Max grunts out

Cassie quickly pulls up "sorry I was just so shocked to see you awake"

"It's fine" Max replies rubbing her side "hi Dana"

"Hi Max dumb question I know but how are you?"

Max just laughs then winces "apart from feeling like I got hit by a damn truck I acutely feel good, Dana you mind" Max points to her chart "the Doctor talked to me but I couldn't understand everything she said" I just nod then pulling the chart out I sit in the seat beside the bed. "Well there is good and bad news I assume you understood the bad part?" Max just looks sullen and nods "well you lost a shit load of blood but they have stooped all you internal bleeding, you do have three broken ribs, which while they hurt like hell believe me I know" wincing as the remember the pain from the ribs Ivy broke "but you are healing nicely as for your external cuts most have already healed over although that one. "I point to her abdomen "will take a few weeks to fully heal over, you want me to continue?" I ask giving her a symperfetic look "yeah I think I will believe it more coming from you" Max replies in a quiet tone.

"Well the knife did penetrate your Womb but they where able to reaper the damage the down side is yes you can get pregnant but you have a much higher risk of miscarriage and you defiantly will never have a natural birth".

Me and Cassie quickly wrap her arms round her shoulders as Max cries "yeah I was right it is more real, please tell me you got that Bitch"

"Sorry Max there has been no sign of her we have all been looking but" I just trail off as Max wipes her eyes "Dana?"

"Yeah Max?"

"What are the odds roughly of me you know"

I let out a sigh and hug her close "honestly Max it's about fifty-fifty for what it's worth I am sorry" I rest my chin on her head. "Not your fault just find that bitch" max spit's out with so much pain and hurt in her voice I back up shocked "believe me Max when we find her I just hope I can stop my self from killing her" Max pushes both of us off her "no Dana I am not worth killing for believe if this was the other way round I would feel the same but none of you are to kill her got it" we both just nod. "Good now scram my Doctor is one hot lady I wanna enjoy as much time with her as I can" we both grin at the lust full look in Max's eyes. "well at least your libido is in tact come on Cassie trust Max near some one she fancies is scary" laughing we all hug being careful not to hurt Max's ribs "hear" I slip Max a com unit "just cause your stuck hear doesn't me we can't all talk later" after another hug we slip out just as Max's Doctor walks up glancing at her name tag I read her name. Dr. Brooke Armstrong "well Max was right I don't know bout you I'm one hundred percent straight and still think she is damn sexy" Cassie whispers to me I just nod.

…

Please review, as I need feed back even if you don't like it I wanna hear why so I can improve.

i know you prob all know but i will explain Cassie's Mother in next chapter i just felt this was good place to end the chapter


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

…

AN:

Co –author: Rachie

My favourites are too many to list lol so please check it out on my profile and yes I think they are all worth reading. This is all fluff but I hope it answers a lot of the questions about both Ivy and Cassie

…

Chapter 6

…

"I so can't believe I agreed to this" I groan out while doing my belt up

"You think I want to?" Dana squeaks out in a high pitched voice "this bitch brainwashed Terry, broke my nose and cracked three of my ribs" Dana pauses while puling on her grey cowl. "But if I have to give up my belt and staff you are coming".

"Why are you going anyway if you hate her so much?" I ask her in a puzzled tone

"Because she asked specially for me, also Bruce told me I have to while using his 'Batman' voice and glaring at me" I turn my back to hide my grin 'nice to see you still scare people Bruce' I think to my self.

Spinning back round I follow Dana out in to the main area cave "see you later Bruce" Dana calls over her shoulder while I wave to him as we head in to the cave's garage

"Try not to piss Barbara or Ivy off just in case she isn't faking" he shouts back

"Thank god there was another cavern here to park all our vehicles in"

"Yeah gotta love all these big caves under here" I mumble while ruining my hand through my hair to dry it, and try not to slip on the puddles caused the dripping water. "Sooner we get the ceiling propped up and stop the damn water I'll be happy, pity Bruce has all his old Batmobiles and the bikes in the proper garage"

"True" Dana nods her head steeping round another puddle "but that started as a large cavern and over the years he reinforced the walls so no reason why this can't turn out as good"

I just nod "so your bike or my glider?" I ask grinning while admiring Dana's silver bike and my black bat wing shaped glider.

"You have to ask?" Dana asks with a mock serious tone while turning her head to look at me "you know I want to go for a ride on your glider"

"Ok glider it is" I laugh as Dana fist pumps the air then hugs me.

Steeping on my glider I feel the grips extend up and tighten around my feet and calves. "Well come on" I call back to Dana I hear her gasp as the grips on the back adjust for her she then gently loops her hands round my waist. I shake my head and pull them tighter around me "trust me you will need a tighter grip than that".

Firing up the engines I lift us up from the floor "ready?" I call over the com "ohh yeah this is gonna be fun" Dana calls back.

I just grin then spin the glider round facing the exit and rev the engines to max and shoot out of the cave with Dana screaming with joy in my ear.

"Cassie you so have to teach me how to fly this it's so Schway"

I just grin "only if you teach me to ride your bike so I can race Jason"

"Deal" Dana calls back "now New Arkham please we have to meet Barbara at the dock and she will walk us in from there".

"Hmm Terry is right you are bossy" I reply in a mock annoyed tone. Dana just swats my thigh "sorry Dana only Jason gets to do that" I call back and then flip us up side down. Causing Dana to scream in my ear and almost crush my in her arms.

"Please don't do that again" Dana chokes out "don't slap my thigh then I shout back, now hold on tight"

…

Swinging around New Arkham Island I soon spot Barbara stood by a boat at the dock.

Pulling in to a tight spiral I land next to her. "Hi Commissioner" I call out waving as I dismount from the glider trying not to laugh as Dana stagers for a moment then bends over with her hands on her knees.

"Batgirl" Barbara replies with a polite nod "you ok Batwoman?" she calls out looking over at Dana raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Dana grunts out "somebody decided to show off and try to make my puke in her hair" straightening up Dana glares at me still breathing heavy.

"Pay back for dragging my to this hellhole" I reply shrugging my shoulders hitting a button on my glove I watch as my glider lifts off and hovers over New Arkham.

"Follow me pleases then ladies" as Barbara walks to the gate we run to catch her up.

Stooping at the gate Barbara hit's the intercom "Commissioner Gordon with patient Isley's two guests".

"Turn to face the camera please so we can see your face for confirmation, and please have your I.D ready" comes the gruff reply.

Steeping back we all turn to the camera then after a few seconds there is a load buzz and the gates swing open "over here ladies" a gruff voiced female guard calls out while two others stand behind her with there weapons ready. As we walk to her Barbara holds her police badge up. "Commissioner, ladies" she nods at us "if you will follow us I will have to take your weapons"

"Sure" Dana shrugs as we follow her to the main building.

Stooping by a large desk the guard turns to face us "If you will leave them here ladies under the circumstances you can sign for the lot Commissioner" she hands Barbara a form to sign and opens up a large metal box by scanning her finger print

"Fine by me" Barbara replies turning to us she holds the box out "belts and your gloves please ladies and your staff Batwoman".

"Just don't touch the belts of the staff" Dana replies while drooping her staff in then unclipping her belt then drooping it and her gloves in.

"They will shock you" Barbara just nods with a smirk while I drop my own belt and gloves in then Barbara drops her own gun in and hands it back to the guard.

"Right ladies do you need anything before we go in only a lot of our patients won't be happy to see you"

I just shake my head "can I get a cup of water?" Dana asks

"There is a water machine in the interview room set a side for you, now if you will all follow me" the three of us nod and follow her through another security gate.

After walking down several blank white corridors and through several large thick doors we arrive in the garden "ohh Schway" I gasp out stunned by the wide verity or bright vibrant flowers growing. "I'm no botanist but even I know most of these plants shouldn't be able to survive in our climate"

"All this" the guard explains waving her arm round for emphasis "is thanks to Isley and yes we checked none of it's poisonous, I have no idea how but she done the same to the vegetable garden, we have so much we're selling it back to the city"

I just look round speechless "I can see why you think she has changed" Dana whispers out.

Pointing us over to a room off the garden the guard turns and walks away we spot Ivy siting in a chair just outside the doorway in her orange prison uniform with a cup of water in her hands looking out at the flowers.

"Commissioner nice to see you again, it's even nice to see you Batwoman and a pleasure to meet you Batgirl" Ivy greets us in her deep sultry voice. Shifting in her seat to face us I cant help but be shocked by how stunning Ivy truly is with her big green eyes, long vibrant red hair down to her waist, pale skin, large breasts, tiny waist and long legs ever her bare feet look very sexy.

"Damn no wonder you have no trouble controlling men you are gorgeous" I squeak out as I feel my cheeks starting to burn.

Ivy just laughs "yeah I get that a lot, and before you ask no I'm not using my pheromones to effect you they don't work on women even if they are Bisexual or Gay hence why only the female guards are allowed near me".

"So why did you wanna see me Isley" Dana ask while slipping into the room and fetching three cups of water and then handing two to me and Barbara.

"My therapist suggested I say sorry to as many of my victims as I can" Ivy runs her hand through her hair "so first things first Batwoman I'm sorry I broke your nose and ribs and I'm sorry I used my mind control toxins to get Batman to attack you". Ivy sighs "now are the old Bat's still alive?"

"Yes" I reply before Dana does "in fact one moment" I tap my Com "boss can you hear Ivy on my com"

"No" comes Bruce's reply "but I can hear and see her via Dana's video link"

"Ivy anything you have to say to them say to me I have a video link in my cowl and the first Batman is recording it" Dana grunts out then sits down cross legged in front of Ivy

"Ok well first off hello Batman" Ivy waves at Bruce via Dana's cowl "I might as well start with you I'm sorry for all the times I tried to kill you and the others also I wanted to thank you for trying to save me on the cruise ship".

"Tell her the best apology would be for her to stay there till she has been declared sane".

Sipping my water I look at Ivy "he says the best thanks would be for you to stay here till you are better" she just nods.

"Tell Nightwing he owes me dinner" Ivy laughs at my shocked face "I stuck his head between my breasts once as he kept mouthing off they where fake" she gives us a lecherous wink which makes me and Dana laugh while Barbara smirks.

"Batgirl" as I look up Ivy shakes her head "I meant the first one sorry for the trouble me, Harley girl and Live wire gave you and Supergirl" I hide my grin as Barbara shifts slightly.

"And finally Robin I know what the Clown did to you he used some of my toxins so I'm just as guilty so I'm sorry and I hope you where able to get on with your life"

"Is that every thing Isley?" Barbara asks

"For the bat's yes" Isley shifts her gaze to Barbara "but I need to say sorry to you although it should be your Father as he was commissioner at the time but you will have to do. Sorry for all the damage over the years and all the times I must have dragged him away from key points in your life"

I notice Ivy is trying not to cry "is it safe to touch you Doctor Isley?" she looks up shocked that I called her buy her real name and used her title. "Yes I can control my body's toxins" she chokes out.

I quickly sit next to her on the chair and pull her in to a hug while she buries her head in my hair.

"Better?" I ask once she pulls away.

"Yes thank you it's a long time since anyone has dared to hug me"

"Isley you said you knew what happened to Robin how did you?" I ask

She just chuckles "simple I'm the one who saved Harley"

"Ask her how" Bruce grunts over my com.

"How did you save Harley?" I ask puzzled

"This will take a while so lets get more comfy" standing up Isley extends her hands and three bushes spring up and she flops in to one. "Well you could have poisoned me when I hugged you so I'll trust you" I sit down on another bush while Dana takes the other and Barbara takes the chair Isley was sat in. "you hungry?" Isley asks looking round at us but we all shake our head.

"After the ship sunk I used the seaweed to supply my body with oxygen and made my way ashore. I hid in the woods near old Arkham while I recovered and when they shut it down I moved in under it no one knew I was there but I knew that the Clown and Harley where there though. I also new they had Robin but I didn't help them" Ivy lets out a sigh. "But then I didn't help him either so that doesn't mean much anyway after her fight with the first Batgirl Harley literally landed right on top of me while I was sleeping. I used my toxins to keep her unconscious and treated her broken bones from the fall" I notice Barbara let out a breath 'I bet she is thinking thank god I didn't kill her' I think to my self.

"When she did wake up Harley was broken completely all trace of her bubbly personality was gone even her memory of the last few weeks torturing Robin was a blank. She just sat there staring in to space. She didn't move not even to eat wouldn't talk to me and trust me you normally couldn't get Harley to shut up. In the end I took her to the one person I could trust not turn us both in".

"You took her to Crane didn't you" Barbara asks Isley just nods.

"It took years and Harley and me had to hide in his attic when ever the police checked on him while we where there we found Harley was pregnant by the Clown. I think that is what brought Harley out of her shock to begin with". I cock my head when Isley suddenly grins "Harley named her Pam after me It took a few years but once Jonathan had cured Harley we all went our separate ways to keep Harley and her daughter safe. Jonathan moved to New York, I moved in with Harley for a few months till she got settled with her daughter" Isley grins and rubs her stomach while wiping away a tear. "After that I moved back under Arkham and that was the last I saw of them. Till I visited Harley when the Clown came back her Granddaughter's are a lot like Harley used to be"

"Isl.. Pam is it ok if I call you Pam? Can I ask you something I always wondered about?" Dana blurts out.

"I rather you can call me Red Harley always used to drive me crazy at first but even when I told her to call me Pam she wouldn't after a while I just grew on me, and yes ask away I need to be more open if I want to get out of here"

"How did you get your powers? I know you where born with your immune system but I never knew how you can control plants"

"You know in all my years you are the only person who has ever dared to ask me that Batwoman" she smirks. "It was the side effect of several experiments I conducted on my self to try and restore my fertility so I could have children of my own" Dana and me both jump up and pull her into a hug as she starts to cry again. "Sorry I shouldn't have asked" Dana's replies slightly muffled by Isley's thick red hair as she strokes it.

"It's ok" Isley shrugs "you didn't know I was infertile did you?" me and Dana both shake our heads

"No we saw your record on the computer but not the medical section"

"One of the doctors at old Arkham thought that might be why I hated men so much who knows maybe she was right now humans don't damage the environment so much I can try and find out if that is the root cause if you will pardon the pun"

"I'm sorry to break this up but visiting time is over Commissioner" one of the guards calls over

Nodding we all get up "will you come see me again?"

"I will Red" I pull her in to another hug "me too" Dana hugs her again as well.

"Anytime you want to see them or me just ask the guards to call the station Red"

"Thank you commissioner"

"When it's just us call me Barbara and Red my father always said the only truly incurable of all you so called rouges was the Clown as you call him"

"Thanks I hope to prove him and the first Batman right if for no other reason so I can visit Harley"

We all just nod as we walk back out of the garden I wave at Red and smile as she waves back.

Climbing back on the glider with Dana behind me I grin at Barbara "bye Commissioner"

"Bye ladies and Batgirl god job with Red I think that hug really did help"

I just shrug my shoulders "I hope so and I hope her apology also helps the second Robin he has been so distant lately"

…

Landing the glider back in the cave we walk back out in to the main area

"Cassie" Bruce calls out from the computer

"Yeah Bruce?" I ask walking over to him while Dana goes to get changed.

Hitting a button he pulls a disc out from the computer "give this to Tim for me it's a copy of Isley's apology" taking the disk from him I nod

"Do you really think she can be cured Bruce?"

Reaching down and scratching Ace's head Bruce looks me straight in the eye "yes I do her main drive was protecting the planet from the damages of man. Given how Eco friendly our technology is now that will no longer be a factor and there is a project under way that may help her infertility which if her first doctor was right will help with her hatred of men in general. Also I think more human contact would be good for her I still hold a seat on the Arkham board and I'm going to suggest some community service maybe help in one of the Gotham parks or something like that so she is out interacting with people"

"Cassie" Dana calls over from the bottom of the stairs "you better get changed if we are all going to go see Max"

Turning from Bruce I head off to get changed with a small smile on my face.

…

"Hi Max" I call out as I walk through the door into her hospital room followed by Terry, Dana and Jason.

"Hi guys give me some love" Max holds her arms out so we can all hug her. Once we have all hugged Terry and Jason sit in the chairs while Dana and I sit on either side of Max on the bed.

"You seem very happy Max had some good news?"

"Hell yeah I have pointy ears" she rolls her eyes at Terry's glare "my parents came in earlier with a letter from the collage thanks to all my extra work I have graduated"

"That's great Max" I cry out as Dana hugs her

"So first things first when I get of here you guys are coming out to celebrate and I ain't taking no for an answer this time"

"Ok Max we'll come don't worry" Dana chuckles "you know unless something big happens given our night jobs, ohh that reminds me did you want one of us make you a new work uniform?"

"Yeah thanks in fact I had few ideas I wanna discus with Mr. Wayne that might be helpful"

"No problem I made mine and Jason's I'm sure me and Bruce can sort that easy"

"Hey I been wondering why do you guys do it anyway?"

"We'll tell you if you tell us Max" Terry replies in a singsong voice.

"Deal, I do it because I want to help no offence to the police but they can't cope with all the dregs in Gotham. What with the Joker's and the T's never mind the rouges gallery you have Ter, now your turn come on spill" Max points her finger at Terry.

"Fine" Terry rolls his eyes at Max "the first time was to catch who was responsible for killing my dad" Dana slides of the bed and curls up in Terry's lap hugging him "the reason I kept doing it when Bruce asked me was to keep my family and Dana safe".

"That's so sweet" Dana kisses Terry on the lips while he wraps his arms round her waist.

"When you love birds are finished your turn Dana"

Breaking their kiss Dana turns to face us "I did it because some one had to save Terry from Ivy and after that I knew I couldn't let him do it alone the worry would kill me" Terry kisses her neck "thanks Dana".

Turning in her bed Max looks at Jason "come on bird brain spill".

Jason just shrugs "I just wanted my Dads legacy to continue and not let Robin die because of what happened to him"

"I can understand that" Max replies the pats my arm "you turn Cassie"

"I want to restore my family name" I mumble out

"Huh why would you need to restore the Cain name?" Max asks giving me a blank look

Letting out a slow breath I look round the room "I need to tell you guys something and if you hate for keeping quiet I will understand" letting out another breath I stretch my legs out on the bed. "My last isn't Cain it's al Ghul as in Talia and Ra's al Ghul she was my mother and before you ask no Bruce isn't my dad" slipping off the bed I look at the shock on Terry, Dana's and Max's faces.

"I knew it" I cry stamping my foot and collapsing in to Jason's lap crying "I knew you guys would hate me when you found out about my family"

"I don't hate you Cassie" Dana calls out walking over and kissing my forehead.

"Me neither I might not know your mother but I have meet your grandfather and you are nothing like him, you wouldn't sacrifice your only daughter so you could carry on living" Terry also put his arm round me and Dana.

"Don't ever call him that" I growl from Jason's shoulder "that man will never earn the right to be called my grandfather especially since he has taken my mother from me".

"Get your butt up here girl so I can damn well hug you" Max calls from the bed.

Gently pushing Terry and Dana away I climb on to the bed and hug Max round the waist and bury my head in her shoulder while she rubs my back.

"You saved my life Cassie I could never hate you"

Siting up I wipe my eyes and grin "thanks you guys this means a lot that you except me knowing what a deadly and messed up family I come from"

"So if Bruce isn't your Dad who is?" Dana asks with a puzzled look

"I don't know" I reply shaking my head "mother would never tell me the only reason I know it isn't Bruce is because I asked him to test my DNA to see if he was or not and I don't think he even believed me about my mother till he saw the result"

…

Please review, as I need feed back and I really want to know what you think of my take on Ivy's mental health even if you don't like it I wanna hear why so I can improve.

I still need a beta so PM if you have the time to fix the grammar etc for me or even if you just want to ask a question about any part of my stories or make a request for stuff you want to see I'm happy to answer either way.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics I also don't own the song "just like a pill" I think Pink owns it but not sure Chevy owns the rights to the car.

…

AN:

Co –author: Rachie

My favourites are too many to list lol so please check it out on my profile and yes I think they are all worth reading. Also time frame is hard for stab wounds so I figured this time to be reasonably realistic. Also sorry took so long had my dads 60th bday to sort out plus had the flu.

…

Chapter 7

…

Two months later

…

Running my hand over the blue bodywork of my new car I can't help but grin

"God I have wanted one of these since me and dad watched that old show. I'm so gonna have to spray it black though" laying down on the platform I push my self back under the car and get to work. While taping my foot I start to sing one of my favourite old songs while I work.

"I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me I think I took too much I'm crying here, what have you done? I thought it would be fun I can't stay on your life support, There's a shortage in the switch, I can't stay on your morphine, 'Cause it's making me itch I said I tried to call the nurse again But she's being a little bitch, I think I'll get outta here, where I can Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere to the middle of my frustrated fears And I swear you're just like a pill

Instead of makin' me better, You keep makin' me ill you keep makin' me ill"

Turning my head I spot Ace about to cock his leg on my car.

"Hey beat it!" I shout at him "you pee on my car Ace and Bruce is never gonna have to worry about having puppies cause I'll cut them off now scram" growling at me Ace wonders off deeper in to the cave. Before I can get back to work some one grabs my knee making my jump and smack my head on the underside of the car "God damn it why the hell do I keep getting beat up? Which ever one of you is out there you better run" I growl then push my self out from under the car.

"Ohh umm hi Bruce" I give him a sheepish smile and wave while he just glares at me

"Two things one never threaten Ace two next time don't sing so load and you would hear people calling you" he grunts at me then backs up so I can get up

"Sorry" I mumble brushing my dirty hands on the knees over the overalls I'm wearing then get up.

"So what did you want Bruce?" I ask in the most polite tone of voice I can.

"I have set up a prototype of the upgrades you suggested in your suit Dana will be down soon to help you test it"

"Schway" I hug Bruce then run off to get my suit on.

…

"So how does this work Max?"

"Well in theory my cowl should recognise your fingerprints and face, I thought it would help us to spot people easier"

Dana just shrugs and sits down on her bike.

"You ready Bruce?" I call over the com

"When ever you are" comes the blunt reply

"Ok here goes" switching to the new scanner mood in my cowl I stare at Dana

"Well the face recognition software is working I'm getting all of Dana's details scrolling on the computer" Bruce calls over the com

"We will have to fit a screen in to the gauntlet's or something later, ok I'm try and get prints now"

Looking round I focus and zoom in on the handle bar of Dana's bike.

"Fingerprint is working too but a bit slower" Brace replies after a few seconds.

"Ok Bruce kill the video feed when I tried this on my own it only worked through my clothes and I don't think Dana wants us both getting a free show" Dana just snorts then winks at me.

"Video link is off"

"Ok here goes" switching through the filters again I stop when I hit x-ray mode

"Hey Dana I can see where your nose broke when Isley hit you"

"Can you see this?" I laugh as Dana gives me the finger.

"Bruce it all works the x-ray is a bit slow but for a first try that was good"

"Good, you two better go eat you have patrol in an hour"

…

Pausing at the door I look around "umm where are the others?"

Poking me in the back so I move Dana shakes her head "Jason and Cassie are working late at the clinic something a bout being be hind on the paper work"

"Ok" siting down I scratch my neck "so where is Terry?"

"He has to see his professor so he will join us later, so any idea what you want to eat?"

"Got any pasta?" I give Dana my best pleading look

"Ok" chuckling slightly Dana pulls a pan out and fills it with water before setting it on the hob "but it will have to be plain as not got any meat we can put with it"

"Yeah that's fine" I reply while getting back up "so you need any help?"

"No it's fine Max after the last time Terry helped I prefer to cook on my own" Dana replies in a exasperated tone

"Is he really that bad?" giving Dana a curious look I sit back down.

"Worse, I'm not kidding that boy could burn water" chucking some pasta in to the now boiling water Dana turns to me while stirring it. "So what type of car is that any way Max and where did you get it?"

I can't help but grin as I respond "It was a get well soon, congratulations and sorry we haven't been around present from my parents, as for the type it's a 1967 Chevy Impala my dream car since I was like twelve".

"Ohh I remember that was one of the main character's car in that show you and your dad used to watch right?"

"Yep" I reply popping the p

Turning back to the stove Dana turns the temperature down and grabs a colander from the cupboard next to her.

Brushing her hair out of her face she testes the pasta to see if it is cooked. "You should consider getting your hair cut shorter Dana it must drive you crazy under your cowl"

Flicking her hair back out of the way Dana just shrugs "it does get in my way sometimes but I like my hair long"

Running my hand over my own hair I just cock an eyebrow at Dana's back "I'm not saying go as short as mine but maybe just above you shoulders would be better, or we could cut a hole in the back of you cowl like Barbara had"

"I did think about that but then it gives the people I'm fighting something easy to grab hold off its bad enough how some of them grab my back side"

"Let my guess that's why you broke that guys leg a few weeks back?"

Dana just turns and gives me an evil grin.

'Ok mental note no grabbing Dana's backside' I think to my self

"Close enough" Dana mutters to her self before draining the pasta then putting it back in the pan and adding the jar of sauce.

After a few minuets Dana puts a plate of pasta in front of me then sits across the table from me with her own plate.

"Did I tell you Chelsea and Howie came to see me in the hospital?"

"Nope" Dana replies "did you decide who you like more yet?"

I just shake my head as I have a mouth full of pasta

"You're going to have to decide soon Max it's not fair to them or you"

"I know, sometimes I hate being Bisexual, I mean I love them both but for different reasons, Howie is nearly as smart as me so I can ramble one about anything and he can mostly keep up. But on the other hand with Chelsea I can do all the girly things I love like going to a spa or shopping."

Reaching over Dana pats my hand "sorry Max this is one thing you are definitely on your own, but why not just take both on a date and see what happens?"

"Tried that wound up in bed with both of them which made this even worse"

"Ok way too much info Max I so don't need to think about three of my best friends sleeping together" Dana shakes her head like she is trying to erase a mental image.

"Can we not talk about this please?" I ask in a pleading tone

Dana just nods and we eat our food in silence.

…

Landing on the roof of one of the Wayne enterprises chemical plants I stretch out my arms and legs "I got nothing how bout you guys?"

"I got a few jokers robing a joke shop" Dana replies "what about you Batboy"

"How many times Bratwoman don't call me that"

Shaking my head I look down in to the ally mouth across the street and spot someone I hoped to never see again shuddering I rub my abdomen where she stabbed me "knock it off love bats and get you're butts over here I just spotted that bitch Scarecrow".

"I'm on the way be there in a flash" they both reply at the same time.

"I'm gonna follow her try find the rock she's been hiding under for the last two months" I quickly switch to my night vision lenses so I won't lose her in the dark ally's and activate my camouflage.

Jumping from the roof I use my wings to glide over to the ally and soon spot Scarecrow at the other end running to catch up I watch her weave through the back ally's until we reach the docks.

Hearing some one behind me I spin and throw two Batarangs.

"Whoa take it easy you're the one who asked for help" standing back up from her crouch Batwoman brushes the grey legs of her suit off.

"Sorry I'm a bit jumpy" turning my camouflage off I wave her over as Scarecrow enters one of the warehouses.

"I'm not surprised this bitch broke several of you ribs and stabbed you almost fatally I'd be jumpy too" walking over and standing next to be Dana pats my shoulder as we keep an eye on the warehouse.

"I'm going in for a closer look" jumping from the roof I fire my jets to get some height then glide over to the warehouse. "What are you doing?" I whisper as Dana glides over right next to me.

"Like I'm going to let you go in there alone after last time" she snaps back.

Landing next to one of the skylights we look inside.

"What the hell where did Scarecrow go?" Dana mutters.

"I don't know hang on I'm gonna try looking with the x-ray lenses" switching the lenses I look around the warehouse again till I spot someone moving around "bingo this place has a basement". Switching back to my night vision lenses I turn to Dana and grin.

"You want to get her or can I?"

"You're the one she tried to kill only fair you get to take her down, but I'm still coming in just in case you need back up"

"Deal"

Quietly opening the skylight we both drop inside looking around I point out the stars to the basement to Dana. Walking over too it we both pull some knock out pellets from our belts.

Stuffing the one's from her belt in to my hand Dana gives me a thumbs up nodding I silently ease open the old metal door and creep down the stairs.

"Shit!" I hear a voice shout. Spinning round I see Scarecrow staring at me before she can even react I throw the pellets at her. While she stagers around I jump the rail and kick her in the face hearing a satisfying crunch as I break her nose. Causing her to drop to the floor out cold.

"I got her Scarecrow is out for the count we'll drop her off at the police station can you give them a heads up boss" I call over com.

"will do, and well done"

…

Please review, as I need feed back even if you don't like it I wanna hear why so I can improve.

If you want to ask a question about any part of my stories or make a request for stuff you want to see feel free. And yes I got the scanner/ x-ray vision idea from detective mode in the Arkham games it is just too cool not to use it :D.


	8. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

…

AN:

Co –author: Rachie

My favourites are too many to list lol so please check it out on my profile and yes I think they are all worth reading.

…

Epilogue

…

Stooping at the foot of the stairs I spot Dana and Max doing something on the computer "are you two crazy if Bruce catches you messing with that he will proberly have a heart attack!" I shout at them.

"Chill out Cassie" Max calls over her shoulder "I'm just pulling up every thing on Scarecrow two" walking over to stand next to Dana I read the file on the screen

…

Name: ScarecrowII

Real name: Crane, Rachael, Dr

Height: 6'3

Weight: 115 pounds

Hair: Red

Associates: the T's

Abilities:

Doctor of Chemistry

Use's fear-inducing gas created by her Grandfather (Jonathan Crane aka: Scarecrow)

Motivated by an obsessive need to finish Scarecrow's research

Location:

Prisoner at New Arkham in Neo Gotham bay

Biography:

After her mother died during childbirth Rachel was raised by her Grandfather Jonathan Crane upon his death she found his Scarecrow mask and his notebook complete with the formula for his fear gas. Vowing to continue his research she has become the 2nd Scarecrow.

Family:

Grandfather: Crane, Jonathan, Deceased

Grandmother: Crane (formally Armstrong), Brooke, Deceased

Mother: Crane, Emily Deceased

Father: Unknown

…

"Well that explains a lot" Dana dead pans while rubbing Max's shoulder

"Yep sure does" Max replies, twisting in the seat Max look up at me "so what did you want Cassie?"

"In case you two forgot we're going to the spar today my treat for your graduation"

"Schway" Max grins "about time we all had time to go thanks Cassie"

I just shrug "no worries I need some pampering my self anyway out of interest where is Bruce anyway?"

"Terry had to take him to visit some one at New Arkham"

"Ohh ok" lopping my hand round the others we walk over to the stairs 'I wonder if he is visiting red?' I think to my self.

…

as we pull up at the boat dock to gain access to New Arkham I twist to face terry in the drivers seat

"Terry wait here"

"Sure thing Bruce" I glare at terry as he pops his feet up on the dash board and reads one of the books for his course 'still at least he is studying I suppose' I think to my self.

Stooping at the guard station I hand over my id for inspection "long time since you been out here Mr. Wayne? I can remember when you were on the parole bored"

"I thought it was about time I saw who was in the special cell my money paid for"

Nodding the guard pushes a button and the gate slides open climbing in to the boat I take a seat and wait as the other visitors settle down before we move off.

After a short boat ride we reach the dock at New Arkham "can all visitors have there id ready please and I'm sorry but we will be a little slower today as the scanner is broken so we have to use a hand one again sorry for any inconviance". Joining the queue I hand over my id and let the other guard scan me with out complaining. "If you will follow me sir I will show you to the cell"

After passing through several doors we pass a window looking out in to the garden where I can see Isley taking care off a tree of some kind. "I can remember when she was the most feared woman in Gotham" I mumble pointing at her with my cane. "Who?" the guard asks looking in to the garden he spots Isley "ohh you mean Red other than the odd complaint her room is too cold she has been a dream prisoner. If I hadn't grown up with stories of the first Batman and his rouges I would never believe she was Poisson Ivy". Looking over to us she smiles and waves all most like she can hear what the guard just said.

I can't help but smile back 'good for you Isley I always had hope you would be cured one day who knows if you move in with Quin you might be able to straighten her granddaughters out' I think to my self. "The cell you want too see is just down here Mr. Wayne" taking a key card he punches in the code in to a secure wing "but I have to warn you this prisoner is very much a handful" nodding I follow him along the corridor. Until we reach a cell bathed in red light set out like a one room flat minus the kitchen with a separate bathroom screened off for some privacy.

Spotting us the young blond woman sat inside glares at us "come to see the pet monkey old man well here get a good look" standing up she spins round showing off her body in the tight white skin tight suit "knock it off Galatea!" the guard shouts or do I have to use the kryptonite gas to knock you out?"

Scowling she sits back down "I miss when Kara used to visit at least she was fun to rile up"

"I've seen enough you're right she is very rude" just before we walk away Galatea stares at me "see you later you batty old man" she grows putting emphases on the words bat and man.

…

Please review, as I need feed back even if you don't like it I wanna hear why so I can improve.

If you want to ask a question about any part of my stories or make a request for stuff you want to see feel free. So any one get whom the special guest is?


End file.
